Over The Stars
by Vegetes
Summary: Gaz kills herself. Warning: blood and suicide, joy. R&R. --Vegetes
1. Intro/Warning

Yea, I felt like writing this intro before the story.   
  
WARNING: The following story contains blood, and suicide, and depressy stuff.   
  
Don't like don't read.   
  
As usual I don't own any IZ charas.   
  
Enjoy, and please R&R.   
  
:walks of with her hands in her pockets:


	2. Over The Stars

* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Why does the sun go on shining?   
Why does the sea rush to shore?   
Don't they know it's the end of the world?   
'Cause you don't love me any more.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Gaz hit her foot against a rock and kicked it off into a gutter, it splashed as it floated along the little stream that the rain was creating, and down a sewer drain.   
  
She sighed slightly, pulling her raincoat tighter around herself. Today would be the day, she had made up her mind, chosen the right day, the perfect time.   
  
The perfect time…   
  
To go over the stars….   
  
She heard a car zoom past her and she felt the puddle of street water being splattered onto her face and clothes. Normally she would have shouted a flurry of curse words at the driver, but not today. She just continued to walk home with her head down and her hands in her pockets.   
  
When she got to her house she opened up the mailbox and sorted through the different letters.   
  
Nothing but junk mail and bills, so what else was new?   
  
She went inside her house and closed the door behind her, she sniffed softly as she piled her wet coat and bookbag in a heap by couch and walked into the kitchen.   
  
She opened up the cabinit with the glasses in it and got out her favorite mug, purple with bright yellow stars on it. She had gotten it from her mother before she had….   
  
"Ohh….mommy…." Gaz sniffed and tried to choke back the sobs that threatened to come. She rubbed her eyes with the base of her palms and shook her head. Now was no time to lose it. She opened up the cabinet under the sick and got out various cleaning liquids. She poured draino, windex, and other such things into the mug and walked upstairs with it.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Why do the birds go on singing?   
Why do the stars glow above?   
Don't they know it's the end of the world?   
It ended when I lost your love.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Gaz set her mug on the desk in her room and went into her bathroom to search through the medicine cabinet. She pulled out aspirin and Tylenol, and some of the anti depressants she used to take a long time ago…or maybe it wasn't that long ago…she didn't remember, didn't care. She grabbed a shaving razor off the edge of the tub and went back out.   
  
She opened the bottles and poured half of each into her mug, letting them dissolve.   
  
She wouldn't escape this time.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
I wake up in the morning and I wonder.   
Why everything's the same as it was.   
I can't understand, no, I can't understand.   
How life goes on the way it does.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Gaz locked her bedroom door and sat down on her bed, she wondered if she should leave a note, or something. She sat there and thought, then she had an idea.   
  
She grabbed her shaving razor and sliced it several times across her fingertips, then she thought for another moment and ran her fingers across her white wall, writing the words "Over The Stars" in her own blood.   
  
She licked her fingertips and then proceeded to make several gashes on both her wrists, from the bottom of her palm to her elbow.   
  
She poured the rest of the pills into the palm of her hand and swallowed them without TOO much difficulty, then she stared at the mug on her desk.   
  
"No use turning back now…" She grabbed, chugged it, and tried to keep it down. A few seconds later her mug fell to the floor as she grabbed her throat with both her hands, gagging. She could feel it all going down her throat, burning everything in its path. She fell to her knees and gasped her final breath before she fell to the floor, finally getting the relief she wanted.   
  
She was finally….   
  
Over the stars….   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Why does my heart go on beating?   
Why do these eyes of mine cry?   
Don't they know it's the end of the world?   
It ended when you said goodbye.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *


End file.
